


Мертвая бухта [ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ]

by bosetsu, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Illustration, M/M, Коллаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosetsu/pseuds/bosetsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту команды
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 10
Collections: (tma team) Макси квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Мертвая бухта [ИЛЛЮСТРАЦИИ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мертвая бухта](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877362) by [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020), [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel). 



  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> imgs src  
> [1](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naql/44998206821/), [2](https://www.flickr.com/photos/arturstaszewski/6873308908/), [3](https://pixabay.com/images/id-1840490/), [4](https://pixabay.com/images/id-5215108/), [5](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jlarnos/39716869380/), [6](https://www.flickr.com/photos/121208283@N02/13968424583/), [7](https://pixabay.com/images/id-2203741/), [8](https://www.researchgate.net/figure/Panopticon-plan-Panoptes-in-Greek-mythology-was-a-giant-with-100-eyes-similar-to-Indra_fig3_291019290)


End file.
